


Naruto Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Umino Iruka, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: Where I post all 'Naruto' fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much
Kudos: 44





	1. First Kakashi Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old drawing of Kakashi from 2016

**Very old drawing I did of Kakashi that I rediscovered.**


	2. Naruto Redraw Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved this scene and I loved this anime, so why not try a redraw challenge?

**Anime redraw challenge: Naruto**

The scene I chose for the redraw was from the first ever season of Naruto, after Kakashi escapes Zabusa’s water prison. 

Then gives Zabusa the death glare that promises nothing but pain. 

————

**Notes:**

This episode cemented Kakashi as one of my most favorite characters forevermore. 

Image Link: [Pinterest ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473511348292678724/)


	3. Anbu Iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the amazing Anbu fan art found online.

**Story:**   
  


Iruka never understood why he was drafted into the Anbu, but whatever the reason was... it did its job. The Anbu tore him down and rebuilt him into something stronger, but the true test came when he’s assigned to watch Naruto.

Understandably, its a struggle for him in the beginning but the more he observes the more he’s reminded of himself. Not the demon….. just another lonely orphan. 

Soon Iruka throws _“secrecy”_ out the window and makes his presence known. Naruto is wary of the masked ninja at first but after the ninja saves him from a violent villager that soon changes. 

In this AU, Iruka has long since distanced himself from Mizuki, because years of Anbu helped him see through ex-friend’s bullshit. Also he wasn’t all too surprised when Mizuki tried to betray the village. But manipulating and putting Naruto in harms way? That makes Iruka’s blood boil. 

Thus, Naruto and Iruka team up to give the traitor the most epic beating of his life. 

At the end of it all the Hokage is just impressed. Naruto helped take down a traitor and mastered Kage Bunshin? Hell yeah he can graduate!

\-----

**Notes:**

  * I thought of the story just now so there is probably some inconstancies and plot holes. Also sorry for any grammatical errors this is why I draw not write. 
  * The Hokage totally did not plan this (yes he did). He also didn’t ignore that Iruka broke protocol and started interacting with Naruto. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Conference With Mizuki Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to previous drawing.

**A fun idea for my Anbu Iruka AU!**

In Naruto’s defense, Mizuki’s note did say that only parent or a guardian were allowed. He didn’t specify or say what kind of guardian, so Naruto introduced his Anbu Aniki. 

Naruto never senses the threat in Anbu Iruka’s aura, nor see how much Mizuki is sweating. Throughout the conference the Anbu doesn’t utter a single word, leaving Mizuki to awkwardly babble and stutter on like an idiot. 

Unfortunately for the Chunin Sensei, the Anbu attends all conferences from that day forth with the Hokage’s permission.

>>>> **NOTE** <<<<

Iruka and Mizuki haven't talked in years, so he knows nothing about Iruka being in Anbu or figure out its him. Mizuki finds out after getting his ass kicked for stealing the scroll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snake Sannin himself.

**I have nothing to say, so I’m going to let Orochimaru do that with his quote.**

"I want to obtain all the jutsu and gain a true understanding of everything in this world. The first one to mix blue and yellow called the new color "green". I want to do something similar to that. If blue is the chakra, then yellow is the seal, and green is the jutsu... Just as there is no end to the variety of colors, there are so many thousands...tens of thousands of jutsu in the world as well. But in order to obtain every possible jutsu and truth, it would require an eternity. Only one who understands everything after spending such time on this can be fittingly called the Ultimate Being.”


	6. Anbu Iruka 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to challenge myself and draw a full body drawing this time

**Whats better than relaxing after a job well done.**

**Author's Note:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


End file.
